


Clumsy Night

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Re:Code Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Top Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki and Aoba have shared some "accidents" in the past, but tonight was just clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Re:Code and implies some situations in Mizuki's route! You can read a summary/translation of the Morphine route here: http://shino-cchi.tumblr.com/dmmdrecode
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“AAAAAAAHHHHhhhhaaaaaaaa….” Aoba’s moan echoed around the Black Needle, which was closed early for the Sunday night, the only people there being Mizuki and Aoba.

“Another hard day, huh?” The elder guessed as he cleaned the last few shot glasses. “I’d offer you a drink, but then you’d start rambling and vomiting. You’re a cool friend and all, but I just cleaned the damn place.”

Aoba simply groaned under his breath, taking off his jacket and setting it down on the stool beside him before going back to relaxing.

“I remember back when I started working at Heibon and coming home to find my feet all blistered up and sore from walking so much. At some point it literally hurt to just stand. Thought I’d be used to it by now, but I guess not…”

Aoba perched his elbow on the counter and leaned his head against his palm, remaining silent for a bit as he watched Mizuki put the glasses back on the shelf behind him. The man’s eyes couldn’t help but give in to desire as they wandered around his friend’s body. That slim, but strong frame, decent hips and pretty thighs, but best of all, despite the thin structure, Mizuki happened to have a very decent ass.  
His thoughts reminded him of these “accidents” in the past. He must admit the moment he found out what Desire did, Reason almost lost his shit, but still he couldn’t say it was _all_ bad. If anything, he’s almost…well, almost _glad_ they happened.

And so, while Mizuki’s back was still turned, Aoba’s smile became more devious, and he had stopped thinking for a moment as he stood from his stool and motioned his way to the other side of the counter, now just behind Mizuki as the taller man finished putting everything away.

“A-Aoba!?!” The elder exclaimed, almost jumping back as the blue-haired man was now right in front of him. Aoba couldn’t help but smirk a little wider as Mizuki’s pretty eyes widened, seemingly knowing the look I his own hazel eyes, though instead of showing fear, it was almost like they were showing anticipation.

Pale hands took a hold of those fine hips and pulled them closer to him until their lips crashed into one-another. Aoba could physically feel Mizuki melt into his arms as the kiss grew longer, more passionate even until they were both moaning erotically. Once in need of air, they pulled away and Aoba’s eyes opened to find a breathless Mizuki, almost in a state of hypnosis.

“Oops.” He whispered. “My bad.”

“A-Aoba…”

“Should we see just how clumsy we can be tonight?”

It took Mizuki a moment, but soon he’d leaned in, the two of them once again crashing lips as the taller man’s jacket was stripped off, the two now aimlessly and roughly fondling each other as they kissed sloppily. One could compare them to horny teenagers high of their asses.  
Once Aoba felt the counter behind him, he flipped them over, making it so Mizuki was the trapped one as Aoba kissed up and down his jaw, groping that delicious ass all the while. It ended up being worth it to hear those beautiful moans and gorgeous sighs, almost as though they were begging Aoba to keep going.  
And so he did just that.

“Its too bad we don’t have lube.” He whispered hoarsely as he undid their pants, bringing Mizuki’s down first, letting them rest on those sexy thighs as his hands once again squeezed that nice, plush ass.

That’s when he noticed Mizuki’s expression and removed his lips from his jaw.

“…What is it? You don’t want to?”

“Its not that, just…” A blush grew more vividly on his face. “There’s a packet or two of lube i-in my right pocket, s-so…”

“Ah.”

Aoba reached down and grabbed said packets, another grin rising to his face as he kissed Mizuki again.

“Can I take this as you waiting for this to happen?” He teased, getting a look in return telling him to hush up.

After sharing a few more touches and kisses, Aoba turned Mizuki around so he’d be leaning over the bar counter, legs spread as wide as possible so he could get a clear view of that ass.  
He played with it a bit more before ripping open one pack and soaking his fingers, penetrating the tight muscle and inserting a finger in, then two.

“Nnn! A-Ah!”

“Shh…its okay.” Aoba kissed behind Mizuki’s ear as he spread his ass apart, though he had to admit he quite liked hearing those sweet, honest sounds. Those quick breaths and pleading moans, accompanied with pleasured sighs and hungry groans.  
After figuring it was enough, Aoba opened the next packet and pulled his own cock out, lubing it up for good measure before holding Mizuki’s hips and pressing it into the muscle.

“A-Ah! A-Ao-nn!”

Aoba waited, letting Mizuki get used to his size before moving in and out. It was slow at first, but soon enough he’d pounded into Mizuki, making him moan louder with every thrust, every slam into the prostate coming with a moan of Aoba’s name or begging for more.

As they kept going, the slamming went harder and faster, leaving Mizuki on the verge of tears as Aoba released his own guttural moans. They kept going and finally Aoba came hard inside of Mizuki, the taller coming soon after.  
For a while, all that could be heard in the hangout was some panting and shuddering, Aoba soon pulling out and zipping his pants up. Mizuki took a little longer, but after some pleasured shaking, he managed to getup and dress himself, trying to ignore the cum that was leaking our of his ass, through the briefs, and onto the leather pants.

“D-Don’t you feet hurt?”

Aoba raised a brow at the man, almost laughing if he wasn’t so high off his orgasm.

“I just fucked you over the bar…and you’re asking if my feet hurt? I knew you were a nice guy, but-“

“Because I live upstairs.” Mizuki interrupted, a blush once again growing on his pretty face. “You…you don’t have to walk all the way home. I-If you don’t want to I mean…”

His embarrassment was cute, and it brought out another smirk on the paler’s face.

“Alright then.” He said. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at Mizuki's face; I dare you to try and convince me he has ever topped in his life.
> 
> In any case, sorry if this was a little out of character! If you did like it, please be sure to kudos and/or comment! Even if you didn't like it, feel free to comment anyway; I love constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
